Zero: The Alter Chronicle 01
Title: Verwirrt Hero, To Zero 21 Characters * Ultraman Zero Alter * Almenia * Venus Chapter 1 My father once told me, back when I was younger. ... "Zero." "Yes, father...?" I looked at him with wary eyes. Those uncaring, unsympathetic peepers of golden-yellow, striked deep into my soul. He was a strict man, who ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. Some said it was the blood of the First King perhaps; others, said the same out of spite. Rumours often danced round the capital, telling of my father's skepticism and cautiousness, for he had once banished an acquantaince of his. The fear that he would treat others the same, often lingered. My ears were usually kept shut whenever such gossip was spread around like wildfire. As a child, I didn't understand much of the political and financial situation of the kingdom, nor did I ever had the time to. My 'royal' life, as some called it, unaware of the tribulations I had to face, was one treacherous and tormenting. My frail, weak body was always slapped around like some dog's chew toy, against cold walls, beaten up and aching. Such trials I managed to withstand. However, the fear and anguish never vanished, nor overcame. I never liked my father; nor did I hate him, however. I only did what I was supposed to do, what I was taught and provided with, living in his favour. That was my life, as part of the royalty. He had never shown an ounce of love, not even a pinch. He only did what was absolutely necessary to secure his place in the kingdom. "I'm sorry." I was confused. In all honesty, I wanted to scream my lungs out. Puke out my insides in distress. And cry out loud to the heavens. I just couldn't understand. Then, the next day, he disappeared without the slightest of traces. Simply gone with the wind, vanished into thin air. Chapter 2 A giant clad in red and blue, sat atop a cliff, gazing into the starry abyss, littered with uncountable specks of light. Reminiscing what little memories he had left of his childhood, paining yet nostalgic. "Help..." A cry for help, faintly blending, dissipating into the background. Clearing the dust off his shoulders, the giant stood. "There...?" In a bang, he burst at full speed, towards the helpless plea. A planet of crimson plains and an azure blue sea, clouded with shades of beige, floating aimlessly in a contrasting canvas of deep black embroidered with countless gems. Maintaining his balance, bobbing just beyond the boundaries of this celestial body, the giant looked upon. Squinting his vision, he pinpointed. "I'm on the way." Equipping himself with twin miniature blades, the comet hotheadedly blazed through, crashing into an atmospheric expanse of dusty, hazel clouds, vanishing within. ... "Dad, wake up...!" A girl knelt by her father's side, furiously shaking his nearly lifeless body. Bleeding without signs of stopping from his torso down, the man's legs were lodged under a collection of boulders and small rocks, unmovable. In desperation, the child pumped at his chest, on and on without vigilant thought. He coughed an endless stream of velvet, viscous liquid; shocked by what she saw, the girl ceased her movements, trembling in fear. Stranded in desert wasteland, this monstrous beast drew closer, its every step sending the village down to ruin, blending in with the barren landscape. The legendary Leviathan of Sand had arose from its slumber, devouring the denizens of this humble village. Its irregular movements, ghostly appearance and animosity against the dull counter reactions of these peace-loving creatures; it was clear who triumphed at the top of the food chain. And now, what was left of these cretins, a delightful dessert to top off its beastly feast, stood. The girl turned, shuddered; she was brought to a standstill. The demon smacked its lips, tongue gliding against malformed jaws in some form of animalistic sentience, ready to indulge. "...no, no..." An eyeball swerved left and right against the window panes, peeking. She screamed, as a forked tongue smashed through the doors. And then, the world was sent plummeting down. ... "...huh?" The earth rocked violently beneath her feet. Then it stopped, all so suddenly. The child took a step outside, to find the viper sliced. Standing above its slithering corpse, was a giant shining silver, the dusty plains complimenting his luster. This figure shrunk, down to a size comparable to hers. A teenage man. "...who..." Noticing the girl's presence, he glanced, gently smiling. Chapter 3 "Are you okay?" The giant, reduced to a humanoid form much more identical to hers, reached out with a helping hand. Brushing away the dust that had settled upon tattered clothing, she took the hand for herself. Her sense of anguish and stinging heartache had not gone over however; laid right before her very eyes were bodies shredded, ripped and torn. The blood and guts of her fellow people, painted across a mahogany brown canvas. The village was reduced to naught, crushed and utterly demolished from the onslaught, as if abandoned and desolate. The sight made her sick. Shifting her gaze to her father, lifeless and limp, her knees shuddered, the psychological weight of the entire incident laid down upon her. She collapsed, and weeped yet again. The stranger knelt beside this man. Out of respect, he shielded and shifted his eyelids down, a form of final rest. Lifting the girl up on her feet, he offered a velvet cloth. She hesitated, then reluctantly obliged, using it to wipe her tears. He gazed upon the village, and uttered the final sermon. From the bodies erupted sky-blue orbs of luminescent glow, rising to the clouds. The dead, vengeful, restless; now relieved of sorrow, regret and free of the earthly restrains shackling them down. From her cheek, the girl felt a warm, tender feeling, as if a pair of rough, sullied palms were caressing her face, yet still gentle to the touch. A single, conjoined orb was prancing around her being, conveying their well wishes. She understood, knew who they were. Without regrets, she smiled beautifully, as one last farewell. And with that, the last of the lights evaporated, dissipated. All that was left, were the two of them. "...thank you, mister..." He patted and brushed her hair, though not saying anything. "My name's... Almenia..." "It must've been tough for you." "..." "For now, let's head east, shall we?" Almenia gave a slight nod, and scurried to the man's side. Turning her back one last time, she clasped her hands in solemn prayer. "Thank you... father, mother..." Chapter 4 "Are you really alright with this? Walking with a total stranger who came here on a whim...?" Almenia grasped the man's arm with a tighter grip than before, as if to solidify her trust in him. "I can sense that you aren't dangerous, mister... using my special power..." "Special... power?" The duo drifted further from the village, until it only became a speck of dust among the sandy atmosphere of the desert. The girl occasionally took a turn back, as if a slight semblance of regret had surfaced within her; however, she managed to face forward and steeling her resolves, trudged on with the man to their current destination. She tugged harder at his cloth. Confused, he looked down upon the mouse-like girl. "You... haven't told me your name..." "Ah, it's alright..." Gazing upon his person with beady eyes, she pleaded with a soft nudge. "...just Zero would be fine." Almenia flashed her most cheerful smile yet, as if it was a celebratory event worth recognition. Her face then flushed a modest red with a tinge of embarrassment however, looking to the ground in realisation of her unusual joy, becoming self-aware. "Zero... why did you help me?" ... "Zero, you're safe...." "Venus...!" Blazing infernos plaguing the cities, streets dirtied and bespattered with heaps of fresh rubble, glass shards and sullied with speckles, puddles, accumulations of gore. Pigs herded all in one place, and slaughtered. The miasma of darkness smeared the capital, spread out its ensnaring appendages across the planet. Complete chaos had befallen the land. "I see... you're still safe..." Her lower body had been blown to smithereens. "Stop talking, you're worsening your condition!" "Our lives led through much more than such... carnage..." Zero was desperately trying to cauterize the gap of a wound with his flame abilities. "My boy, lay me down... please..." "But...!" "You're the last hope... for the Blue Bile Sevareans..." The dying woman forced upon Zero, a ticking device of some sort. "Please... you have to live, Zero..." "No, Venus, all of us can live together again! In harmony, peace! Never will we be discriminated against, by the High Order... I pledge my heart to the cause... so, pleas-" Slapped. "Wake up! There is no more future for this kingdom, this caste system." He kept silent. The ticking only got more obnoxious. "It's about time." "Huh...? What are you talking about Venus?!" The memories from there on, were sealed by a great burst of light. ... The man thought long and hard. "I guess we resonated... somehow." Chapter 5 Zero trekked along the plains with an utterly exhausted child resting upon his back. The sands did not seem to cease, nor weaken. Because of the storm's tenacity, the duo had to don makeshift hoods. To make things worse, they were disorientated, sense of direction amiss within these howling gales. Even with his superior sight, Zero experienced aggravating difficulty. Options were limited against this tempest of intense winds and grainy sands. He could Connect; though, only as a last resort. Almenia was sleeping quite soundly, for this kind of weather, however. Drooling even. "Papa, Mama..." She may have put up a strong front, but deep inside, a pain still lingered. Amidst the foul storm, a ringing resounded within Zero's mind. It became so prevalent, annoying even, that his head started to hurt. His condition only worsened, as hallucinations started to reveal themselves before him. In an attempt to dismiss them, he reached out a hand, only to lose balance. And with a thud, he collapsed upon a tempestous sea of golden sand. ... "Zero, hold on to this device." Without hesitation, the boy grabbed ahold of it. A pair of glasses. "Protect it, with all the life you've been given." With blank eyes, he nodded. "Yes." ... "Where... am I?" Zero awoke to find himself laid out quite nicely, on a varicolored flower patch. He was in a world of pristine white, populated by flora spread far and wide across the boundless field, petals frolicking in the beguiling bloom. In the distance was a lone towermill, blades enveloped by thick moss on rotational equilibrium. He soon took notice, of Almenia. She was partaking in the scenery, in admiration of the surreal nature unlike those of the outside world. Zero approached the girl with casual steps. "Beautiful, isn't it?" "...is this, the power you spoke of?" "This is the fantasy world I've created, Zero!" Zero wasn't taken aback; instead, he seemed to gain a rough understanding of the situation. "Well, it's interesting to say the least, but why are we here?" Almenia fidgeted and played with her tiny fingers, breaking out in a slight nervous sweat. Momentarily, she blushed, then swallowed her timidness and gathered the courage to speak. "I just wanted to... share this sight with you..." Briefly swayed, Zero then patted her head. Though indirect, she intended to lessen their worries. "Thank you Almenia. I appreciate it." She bowed down further in embarrassment, as the man's hand brushed against her head. However, from a logical standpoint, he had no choice but to leave immediately. "We have to find shelter in the outside world quick, however. So if you don't mind-" The child firmly grabbed hold of his tattered sleeve, desiring his company, even if it was just for a moment. "Alemnia...?" Her grip stayed dangerously tight. "Zero, please..." "Almenia, you have to understand the harsh conditions out there. We can't afford to stay here." "Please... stay." "...Almenia, is there something wrong...?" She stayed strangely silent. The wind rustled with a violent sweep, trees melting into black, hardened, crooked deformations. The white finish of the nearby windmill, peeled and shed, rotten skin giving way to reveal its bare bone structure, a disgusting orange framework of collected rust, a dilapidated state. A wave of terrible black rippled throughout the endless fields, the petals crumbling into naught and stalks wilting into a torn mess. The world slowly fell apart around the man and girl, until finally, a decaying paradise remained. Zero let go in haste, the girl's eyes glowing shades of disquieting crimson. "Almenia...?" Chapter 6 Almenia sat quivering, squirming at the sight of disorder befallen the world. Constantly scratching, clawing at her face in frenzied manner, the girl vigorously convulsed in vulgar, unnatural movements. She screamed, cried in agony, arms in a flurry of angered motion. She wept, rain bursting into a thousand bullets, piercing from the outside, tormenting from the inside. Her body jerked, muscles aching, bones-a-crackling. Faced with uncertainty, Zero took cover in the nearby shrubs. Almenia levitated, limbs spread out like a fine cross. Erupting from her ruptured pores, dangling and tangling. Behemoth'ous shapes arose from a centripetal source, flaming and shrouding a tormented, pitiable soul. They outstretched, into a black mass of void, whose appendages then spread into mortifying forms resembling weapons of ancient derivation. A surge of thick, black liquid she puked, reforming itself into human heads splurged together, into an indescribable, horrible mess. An appearance that would scar the psychological state of most beings. He had seen worse, however. For now, he had one goal: to reach out to the girl at the center of this monstrosity. He had not anticipated things to turn out this way. This girl, was infested. The man pulled a pair of glasses from his garb. Placing said device over his eyes, he muttered. "Dexter, Set." Among this madness, a glint of hope shone. Golden sparks encircled his being, crimson and azure ribbons of light fusing. Silver slabs of armor formed at his chest and arms, his body drastically morphing into one unlike the current disguise. An emerald flash of light briefly sparkled upon his forehead, blades orbiting and attaching themselves atop. Zero absorbed the silhouette of a blue and red giant, as he grew enormously large in proportion. The dust cleared, and the glow settled. The giant positioned himself to a pre-battle stance. "My name, is Zero." A flicker of determination lit from his sharp eyes. "Ultraman Zero." ... "Master Lleiba." Gazing towards a beautiful crimson space, sat a figure arched terribly forward, lamenting the snail's pace of time. Approaching him from behind, was one of his men. "What is the matter, General Fe?" "The boy, has started acting. Should we send one of the Five?" "I would like to see the heir's capabilities. With impetuous action, comes needless inconveniences." "You shouldn't be so persistent, Fe..." "General Dhark..." A shadow formed from the darkness of the room, another appearing. "Let us all enjoy this without staining our hands, while the blood moon's still shining out bright." The master gave out a joyous, robust laugh. "Indeed, for that boy has yet to realise the true direness of his situation. Let the children indulge in their fanatastical pleasures, while we lay back in the everlasting darkness..." The two generals bowed in heed to his command, and disappeared. Chapter 7 Zero deployed his Sluggars, blade-like weapons which briefly sliced through hordes of slimy tentacles moving at jet speeds. However, even the twin swords notorious for their fast-paced reactions could not bear to keep up with an endless throng of deathly whips, regeneration ongoing with no end in sight. The giant of silver light immediately called back the Sluggars, resorting to take on the physical onslaught himself. Parrying tentacle by tentacle with nimble movements and swift flight, the man could barely keep up. "Almenia, you have to stop!" "..." "I'm not your enemy!" Nevertheless his attempts to reach out to the girl were proven futile. The salvo of uncompromising appendages aggressively persisted, his stamina reaching its limit and his patience, its peak. With communication utterly pointless, and the option of charging head in senseless and nonsensical, his endurance weared out in the midst of loss. Furthermore, one thing was certain: he had no intention of hurting the girl trapped inside, steeped in reticent solitude and mute, senses nullified to the raucous scrimmage of the outside. His mind drew a blank. Rational thinking, he reminded himself. Rational thinking. Rational thinking. Rationality. Irrationality. Irregularity. An indisputable fact. Again, he was unable to save anyone. Powerless. Destructive. Hopeless. Endless despair. He grew sick of that idea. ... "The Es... tones, keys to th... exus..." ... Turbulent zephyrs guided these hordes of dark tendrils on an assault, to gluttonously indulge in his confusion. ... "Agent 340... strong in solitude." ... Pale blue streaks of light creeped their way out of the tentacle fest engulfing the man, as he burst open with azure eyes. From within his very soul, materialised stones of differing shades. Sky blue and cyan. The soothing, cleansing aura of a night sky's moon, and a forgetten miracle. A mystic circle of Maejycs, sprung from his feet. The gems spun at hyper speeds around the circumference of said circle, as it glew a blend of various blues, rising from beneath the giant, changing his body. Specks of cyan and sky blue glitter illuminated the area blatantly terrorised by the cursed gloom. "Indirect contact established." Though his markings were not unlike before, his disposition, demeanor shifted. He was calm and collected. Mode Shift: Complete. Lineage: Ultraman Zero. "Casting away hesistation, accepting and reforming weaknesses." "Luna-Miracle Zero has Connected." Gracefully drifting against the canvas of night, silken moon in miraculous lustre, a tender blue giant descended from an empyrean light. Chapter 8 In a strike of moon light, a lance sharp enough to pierce the heavens materialised. The attacking tendrils did not seem to care however, as they plowed their towards the celestial giant, drilling with ferocity. Grabbing hold of the lance with a firm grip, Zero sparred with fluent delicacy, every strike blending smoothly together. He gained some form of epiphany, as if he had trained with such a weapon and knew every possible move to be made. His adeptness, his wield of the instrument, was extraordinary. Even his subconscious sense, detection and speed to gather intel on his opponent's moveset and countering them; all these parameters had been enhanced significantly. With such dexterity and pace, he could now pick a fair fight; no, he could even overpower them. He started to tap into the power pool, moving as a blur of blue. The lance disintegrated into cascading blocks, which reformed into a scythe much more capable of physical assault. Zero's standing in the battlefield changed; whereas the black blob of terror was once on the offensive, the giant now took its place. No matter the horde's attempts to besiege and ravage, the moonlit being only slashed and hacked, rendering them futile. His speed surpassed both in attacking and evading. The hellish creature ceased, quietened down. Zero settled to a spot close to the beast's chest, once covered by dangling tentacles, now exposed. Pulsating with vigor was an organic crystal glowing with sickening crimson, gleam clouded by clouds of dull grey within. This was definitely the heart, the powerhouse for the heinous atrocity. But was it connected to Almenia? Would stabbing it inflict harm onto her as well? Zero had no time to think through such hard pressing matters however; the tendrils could regenerate any minute now. The clock was ticking, to take this chance or never. Without much choice, he plunged the scythe with a clean strike. The blade lodged deep inside, he could not pull it out. In a flash of light, Zero found himself sucked into the gaping hole, the glow from the cracks and crevices blinding his vision, the intense vacuum pull warping his body to such lengths, until he vanished within. ... Frantically making his way through viscid mucus and the stifling thermal exposure, he struggled to pave a clear way through this asphyxiating concoction weaving into a glutinous, lumpy mess of tendrils, slime and snot. His azure brilliance slowly faded into the internal darkness, dissolving and leaving a lustrous trail behind. As he reached further, deeper into a crimson-lit subspace, his blue pigment evaporated rapidly, irrational and rabid. Even waning quite aimlessly in his original form, his skin started to tear and break, peeling and diminishing his presence in the extra-dimensional realm. Gliding in this choking, suffocating liquid in a half-human, half-Sevarean form, the submerging pressure and blustering currents started to take its toll on his body. Amidst blistering skin and boiling waters, Zero's stamina started to wane into oblivion. Reaching dead end after dead end, intestinal walls lined with the same sticky substance he was drowning in, Zero could no longer hold up. Coughing out one last bubble, he descended into the fiery gastric pits. And as his vision sealed into an overwhelming darkness, a small, humble light fluttered towards his direction. ... All around him were familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. All of them staring at him with the same eyes of disregard and strained sympathy. The scenery shifted from that of a planet burnt down to naught, to that of him floating quite aimlessly in a church sinking to black bile, then spirals of diseased, crimson energy in pitch black space. All these repeated yet after the other, looping back and forth, torturing his already broken mental state, until the illusion of glass shattered and ripped him apart. And he knocked out yet again. ... "Wake up, you scum." Laid peacefully and undisturbed, sprawled out on a bed of straw and leaves was a little boy. He was clad in a makeshift, tattered blanket which barely managed to shield him from the chill of night. Living in a run-down hut, seeping rainwater complimenting its unstability and quarters hardly sufficient and appropriate for a child his age; the standard of living was downright adverse. Still, he managed to make do, the bare minimum of necessities provided to him by the royal messenger. The boy was outcast due to his skin, a mix of blue and red never before seen. Due to his unusual natural pigments; or as the kingdom and its denizens preferred to call it a blasphemous medical condition, the country shunned his existence and outrageously treated him as he were the cursed son of some estranged devil. Though, partially, this was a stone's throw from the truth. Flabbergasted by the sudden call, Zero's eyes flickered with life, body raised and plunging himself headfirst into the lamplight, first thing in the break of morning. He gasped for large servings of air, while rubbing his forehead in an attempt to alleviate the pain. "Calling people, scum, first thing in the dawn, isn't really something favourable to hear..." "It's a facade I have to put up for the face of the kingdom, Master Zer- I mean, you mindless mongrel." "Even when we are alone...?" "...Master Seventine's waiting up hill for you." "Sure, Maxine." Zero put up a tender smile. The indifferent butler could clearly tell, however, that it was one he struggled to stitch together on a daily basis. By little pieces did the grafted emotion flake off, revealing bit by bit the terrible scars he had to endure through solitary confinement. He didn't necessarily have to put up a front though, Maxine thought; differentiating such a phoney from the real, was his job after all. Cloaked in a crimson mantle, a man stood firm and strong atop the luscious treetops of emerald green. The winds attempted to sweep him off his feet, embarking on a ravenous rampage to swallow the environment whole. As heaps of leaves and torn branches came on flying, the thunderstorm on a treacherous onslaught, the figure clad in blood red perched unguarded, yet unyielding. In graceful, magnificent gestures, he motioned in defiance to the gods of storm, as if directing their command. Bells clang, rung in accordance. All in a moment's notice, the gusts settled down in peace, petals fluttering towards the sullen earth. Zero stared in awe of the great act, mesmerized by such a beautiful flow of things. Seventine took notice of his presence, and swooped down to the ground. While the boy was visibly distracted and enthralled, the man uncovered his veiled self, face painted in a very ominous black. With one swift, hard-hitting kick, the child was sent flying into the tree trunks. Sharp, seething pains unfurled throughout his back, the evocative crackling of bones snapping the boy back to a harsh reality, as he plopped and flopped onto a cold floor. Such a familiar feeling reminiscent of a crippling affliction, his nerves translating these impacts into widespread physical agony, the stinging pain only lessened by the jumbles of fallen leaves, sticks and stones. In haggard motions, he barely managed to get on his two feet, swaying in weak stance, gaunt and cadaverous. Seventine heaved a despondent sigh, and muttered. "What reason do you have, for being this late...?" Even though he knew better than to talk back, Zero still persisted. "My physical state... was..." Even though he knew better than to make such petty excuses, he still persisted. "...do you really believe, that that is reason enough, grounds for an excusal...?" Even though he knew better, he still attempted to make do with reason. Even though it may be true, he still knew his master, wouldn't believe him regardless. Another blow was dealt to his abdomen, blood splurting from his flithy mouth, one that made excuses despite knowing better than anyone else. And even though he knew better, his feeble mind was still left discombobulated, logically unsound and unstable. And even though he knew better, his thought processes were jumbled up, interwined in a butterfly knot of defeatist emotions. And thus, he misunderstood. And even though he was supposed to understand, know better of every single blow inflicted upon his being, he still stood by a despicable feeling. One he thought that could be justifiable, sane enough to reason with. A passion he invoked inside, and followed throughout. Yet, it was never meant to be. So corrupted, impure and unjust. I̼̣̝̣͍͈͍̕ ̛̣͉͎͉̖h̷̠̲͔a̞͈̮͚͖t̯̻͙e̛ ͔͖̗̙̥ͅy͖̞̣̠̲ͅou̟̯͝,̴̻̼̠̤ ̵͓̘d͈̫͠ͅad̹͚̹͚͓͎͍.̪͙̜͓̘̰͓ Chapter 9 "Huh..." "AHHHH-" Zero's body jerked in sudden convulsions, as he was instantaneously awaken from a nightmarish slumber. Dreams of the old man were ever so unpleasant. "Why am I here again...?" Right at the tip of his tongue, the man tried to recall the events which had conspired thus far. Everything had worked out so unusually fine to exacerbate the situation. "...Almenia!" Setting his worries aside for a later time, Zero swam frantically towards a distant light, which pulsed bigger with his every push forward. It seemed that he just floated to this fateful place oh, so conveniently. As he drifted nearer, closing the previously unreachable space separating the pair, this sight of organic wired mesh brought together by a synthesis of veins and arteries, pumping their life liquids throughout the monster's structure, appeared to be quite a familiar sight, though he could not grasp the concept of why it was so. A mixture of feelings welled up deep within him, as he tore away branch by branch, root by root, hands furiously clawing away at the thick amalgamation. He finally reached the epicenter of all these conundrums. A girl with skin pure white like snowfall, the air around her frost cold; she drifted within a bubble. Hands and legs brought together in a fetal position, she orbited a dead black core of inferno, plaguing flames, almost lifeless yet supplementing the thermal energy keeping her unconscious self, warm and alive. Tendrils outstretched and grew from her back, connected to the outside world. "Almenia!" The man's hand extended out to the prisoner trapped. Almost in immediate response, the core reacted in unstability, exploding into a horde of hands engulfed in an unholy miasma, all reaching out with killing intent. They grasped for the intruder's limbs, flailing in unnatural movements that screamed in agony, a defense mechanism damned to hell. Afraid of hurting the child, Zero attempted to move out of harm's way. This didn't help much, as he was soon grabbed ahold of in his already weak physical state, struggling to free himself off the tendrils wrapped firmly around his body. "Let go...!" "Papa... Mama..." A single tear rolled down the girl's sullen face. Though his expressions remained largely stoic, he, too, weeped. Connectively synonymous feelings they both had, kindred spirits of haunting melancholia. This scene tugged at his heart strings, reminding the man of a past stemmed in hatred, an aftermath steeped in regret. Tearing away at an emotional cage, ripping apart the tendrils, Zero burst in full force, reaching out to the girl in a tender hug. The courage and determination such a child had displayed, was overwhelming. But alas, she could only hold so much, of the seas of woe which had welled up in her heart of glass, ready to splash out any moment. Zero wished he could've understood sooner, for he had experienced the same before. Stupid, stupid him, for letting her suffer like this. With Almenia's fears quelled and tension soothed, the monster ceased all activity, dissipating into particles of golden shimmers and black orb, dancing and frolicking in the hazel sky. The bubble took a slow descent, before popping and releasing the duo from its captivity, the girl arisen from a supposedly eternal slumber and slouched in a princess carry, upon Zero's warm hold. With grace, he wafted to the flower patches below, before setting the girl on her two feet. "Zero..." She teared up, before giving him a strong embrace, to which he winced in pain. Instinctively, Almenia let go half-heartedly, partially in a lingering guilt. "I'm sorry..." "I should really stay away, shouldn't I?" "I have only been causing troubles..." Though he desperately tried to listen in with attention, the injuries sustained started to take a toll, his lifeline clinging onto the fabrics of reality. Bells ringed with an irritating buzz within his head, an aching, throbbing pain thumping so hard it was about to burst. And as he watched the girl weep, Zero gave a faint smile, before collapsing with a loud thud. "Zero...?" "Zero...!" The last scene was of Almenia kneeling down, vigorously shaking his limp body, crying and crying until her well of distress dried up, before all turned to nothing. "ZERO!" ... "Ugh, my head..." Zero tried to ease the striking ache attacking his forehead, rubbing his temples in a circular motion for relief. Pelts of pristine, clear water, dripped from above, signs of a leaky rooftop. Luminous rays of effervescent sunlight carressed his face with a maternal touch, guiding him into full arousal. This setting was vaguely similar. The man- no, the boy, instantly took recognition of his surroundings. Why was he in the shack? He did not notice the light turning into one more sinister, the droplets of rain water into a darkness more vicious. This scenery, was impossible to witness. And then, from the recesses of his bed, came bursting an animosity of darkness, a plague... "AH!" Zero found himself in an unfamiliar place, shook and disturbed. His breathing became erratic, heart thumping at an irregular, traumatic rate. Was this a continuation of those nightmarish, life-like representations? And then, glancing over to the side, sat a girl he knew all too well, sleeping so soundly by his side. And then he knew, this wasn't another horrible dream. Raising a hand up to carress her cheek in relief, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, Zero genuinely felt calm for the first time ever since coming to this planet. From the looks of it, all the conflict and strife had ceased and settled down, he hoped. He would assist the girl in finding suitable housing, sufficient amenities and necessities, probably a job if she wanted to make both ends meet... and maybe even a new family, but till then, he would journey by her side. Peaceful days awaited Almenia in this land. Or that was the plan, at the very least. When did he grow so attached to this child? Just as his thoughts wandered alongside the puffer clouds wafting across a evening-lit horizon, Almenia arose from her state of motionlessness. Her arms waved around in lethargic motion, the half-asleep girl trying to make notice of her surroundings, which Zero took amusement out of. Finally, she came back to her senses, eyes focusing on the man's facial features, as he smiled gently straight back. Almenia wrapped her arms around Zero, in a suffocating embrace, wailing out loud the pent-up frustration bottled deep down. "I'm back." Choking on her tears, her voice was stifled by occasional hiccups. Yet, he could make out what she softly whispered, which gravitated between apologies and sighs of relief, but eventually down to one response. "Welcome back." Chapter 10 "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do..." "Take your time." Zero slightly adjusted his posture in preparation, readying his mind and soul in a tense anticipation. Other than the short time they spent together, he had completely no clue about Almenia's origins. And that, was what he was about to find out from the girl herself, who took deep breaths to steel her mental resolve. "Believe it or not, I govern this kingdom, the proud country which shines under the sunlight radiance, and glistens to the moon's gentle touch: Harenae Dol." "Or at least, that was the duty I last performed. Now, things around these parts are much more... twisted." The man glanced out through the front panes in response to her bold claim. However, there was nothing out of the ordinary: a lively, boisterous marketplace brimming with townsfolk chatting heartily, striking deals and going about their daily businesses and lives. Amidst this tundra of ivory red, the people's excitement shimmered with the same radiant gleam off speckles of golden dust lined up in this wondrous oasis. No man, woman or child stuck out of place, and Almenia's claims may very well be deemed outrageous from first thought. Thus, baffled by her last statement, he decided to listen in for more, for he could sense a grave resolution behind her words. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle Category:Fan Episodes